


Morning after

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: "...we shouldn't..."*  racing heartbeats*"...it's wrong..."* wandering fingertips*"...can't fight it any longer..."*  sparks crackling *"...kiss me..."* breathy whispers*"...yes..."* tender caresses*"...more..."* gasps - whimpers*"..."





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for helping me with this fic:  
> @AweburnPhoenix for providing me with ideas and tips.  
> @kiezematze for reading it and loving it
> 
> Thank you for superb editing and beta reading:  
> @catebatman (RationalCashew @AO3)  
> You really helped me with phrasing and English.

 

How can one describe the feeling that triumphed right now?

Was it desire? Could desire ever cause this ecstatic state of mind? Or was it lust? Lust that had seduced him to finally break?

Or was it love? Has the dangerous, awkward predator prevailed and lured him in?

This feeling was too difficult, too intense and too complicated to ever describe in understandable words. 

 

It was the wee hours of the morning when he first encountered the consequences of his actions. His eyes didn’t deceive him at all: this wasn’t his bedroom, this wasn’t his apartment, and this certainly wasn’t his bed. The soft duvet partly covering him did smell like him though. The air in the room was soft, sweet but the masculine scent of his aftershave had mingled with a seductive, flowery perfume which gave him a warm, homely feeling. 

Between sleep and being awake, he floated on this incredible feeling inside his heart; as if he conquered a whole army, explored new worlds, the final hurdle he eventually had to surmount.

The blissful, heavenly sensation spread slowly through his veins brought a smile to his face. It seemed he had to declutter his mind before he could fully understand where he was and what he was doing there. 

The first rays of the expected sunrise peeped through the curtains. He scanned the room, his eyes closed and opened again, and once again. He knew damn well where he was and he couldn’t believe it.

Mulder closed his eyes, allowing the silent sigh to fill the room.

A light weight pressed against his chest, preventing him from moving freely. 

Thoughts frantically bounced around in his head _\- this can't be - what the fuck, what have you done? -_  while his hand carefully explored his right side, trying to figure out his mind was playing tricks on him or not...

Mulder swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly in disbelief before allowing his gaze to wander to his right side.

_Damn you, Mulder!_

His prediction came true when he noticed a halo of Venetian blond hair fanned over his bare chest. An angel-like face peacefully asleep where his chest met his stomach. His arm was still draped over her naked shoulder. 

It took him a few seconds to fully understand the scene that was playing before his eyes. Scully’s right arm was sprawled over his stomach and her leg entwined with his. The pressure of her tiny body on him gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. He liked the sensation of feeling her this close, her naked breast on his burning skin; her breath slowly brushing over the little hairs on his belly. She seemed fully relaxed and exhausted.

The mist in his memory cleared: he was in _her_ bedroom. Scully was in _his_ arms – _naked_ – and, although, Mulder didn’t regret what happened, he was panicking. Their friendship was too precious; he didn’t want to ruin that. So, naturally, he would have doubts… the morning _after_. Why not last night? Why didn’t the doubt creep in _before_ he had her in his arms?

Scully was everything he ever desired. She had it all, intelligence, beauty, integrity, and she didn't make fun of him. They both respected each other so much. How could he take advantage of her trust and her respect like this?

_A beautiful woman invites you over and you had to fuck her. Why not?_

He couldn't face her like this, he didn't want her to think he just "fucked" her because she invited her over and he was horny as hell. That was never the case, his respect for her wouldn't allow it. 

Sure he was turned on by her, but why did she invite him in the first place? _She's your colleague, stupid!_ Ok, she invited him late last night to her place. 

He had to start from the very beginning... he could remember how flirty she sounded when she called him to come over. Her voice went straight to his groin when she asked him if he had any plans? The giggle that followed broke him completely. He had no choice than rushing to her apartment. 

Mulder had to add that in the last few weeks they had been very flirty at work too. The air in their little basement office was pregnant with incredible tension and sultriness; they both felt it. How she had twirled around him and had gazed at him made him crazy with desire, at work by the way. But he was too much of a gentleman to give in so easily to the temptation; he was better than that. She meant more to him than just a fling. 

So what drove him to finally give in?

He listened to the little sounds she made in her sleep as she snuggled closer to him. She was adorable as fuck!

So, back to yesterday… back to her flirty tone when she’d called him; back to the way she’d approached him when he showed up at her door. She had worn that sexy little low cut blouse and the fitted skirt – the one he was almost positive she wore just to drive him wild. High heels completed the ensemble.

_Damn man... you'll have an instant hard-on if you keep going._

Whatever she wore, it didn't matter – she could wear a trash bag and still be beautiful.

Scully had confessed that she often felt lonely and that she loved his company; she loved talking to him regardless of their differences. Sure, he felt the same; he’d told her as much. He remembered how his hand had found hers to let her know he would always be there for her. 

 

It was her Scully’s eyes that had lured him in. Mulder wouldn’t escape her piercing gaze. She looked straight through him, as if knowing his secret, his desire; as if she knew his ache to make love to her.

Making love - he loved that description, he needed it to feel like this if they would ever... 

It seemed his mind had blocked parts of yesterday, he only saw her; what she did, what she said, how she made him feel. He couldn't remember ever being at the office or at his apartment. Mulder could only remember the moment he arrived at Scully’s apartment.

They had shared a drink, laughed and talked a lot; nothing out of the ordinary. It was more the atmosphere, the tension between them that had built up so intensely.

But, Mulder had to admit that he was inexplicably drawn to this woman. With every move she made, every word she spoke, every touch and gaze, she seduced him.

The seduction, the attraction had been in the air for a while. Subtle or not so subtle gazes at the office, touches purposeful or not,  _\- god, she made him crazy -_ and he just played along, totally loving her flirty signals, in or outside the office, in the field, car, everywhere. They had been dancing the dance of seduction for so long now... always waiting, wanting, craving for one of them to finally take the plunge. 

But he couldn't resist it any longer being together with her in one room, late at night, alone, no one in the neighborhood to disturb or walk in. She had made her move.

Mulder never knew taking a glass of water would have this as an unexpected, but wanted, outcome. She had joined him in her kitchen while he took a glass out of the cabinet. When he turned around, there she was, right behind him. He gasped, reliving the moment his body touched hers, making her take the glass out of his hand placing it on the countertop behind him. 

_Fuck, she was standing so close._

The radiating heat coming from her body struck him. The way her hand held his, her face close to his, her breath brushing his lips. He still didn't quite get how that could happen. 

_"I know we shouldn't...,"_  escaped her mouth as a whisper. Her hand pushed him against the kitchen cabinets, her fingertips gently crawling on his shirt, underneath his heart raced like crazy. 

_"...and I know it's wrong...,"_  she continued, bringing her gaze up to meet his hazel eyes, now hearing her voice clear in his memory. He bit his lip. He could feel how her body pressed against his, his arousal already showing.  

The recollection of her fingertips slowly walking up against his chest, fiddling with his tie, loosening it up, made him so weak again. As weak as he felt at the moment itself. This wasn't the Scully he knew, this was a seductress. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined her being like this. 

In that instant he knew he was lost, lost in her eyes, in her presence, in her. She took control, he wouldn't want it any other way. 

His tie had fallen to the floor. Her skilled hands swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him paralyzed as though she had some kind of magic over him.

_"... I can't fight it any longer, Mulder...,"_  she languidly breathed against his ear, her teeth grazed his skin near the pulse point where his blood rushed through his veins. He couldn't speak, his response was a gasp and a hard swallow. 

He could still hear him whisper so close to her skin  _"...no need to fight it Scully... kiss me or I'll do it..."_ he didn't regret it one second. Her lips brushed his jaw, his five o' clock shadow, breathing in her scent. 

She tiptoed and he had already wrapped his arms around her, scooping her from her feet while her lips crashed on his. The desperation in her actions, the sweetness of her tongue slipping in his mouth, the feeling of her warm body pressed against him, it washed over him, he gave in completely, serving her what she wanted.

Solving her loneliness with his presence, loving her like no one ever did, making her the goddess she deserved to be... 

This was nothing like the kiss they shared on New Year’s. It was nothing like the many hugs and forehead touches they’d shared. This was something else entirely. It _felt_ different. This was… desperation, release, passion; this was inevitable. Mulder had waited so long for this.

He smiled as the memory washed over him, rubbing her shoulder tenderly remembering how her tongue had explored his mouth, how his teeth gently had grabbed her bottom lip, how their breaths mingled, how his hands held her head desperately never wanting to let her go, her little breathy moans, his muffled groans.   


Her relaxed frame was still deep asleep on his chest. Naked, vulnerable, beautiful, perfect...

Never did he doubt what this would lead to, never did he back away when she kissed him over and over again. Her hands had peeled his shirt over his shoulders, running her fingers over his bare chest, gently scraping her nails over his flesh. 

His hands had followed hers, his eyes fixated on her face. He knew where this would lead too, he followed her like a puppy when she entwined her fingers with his, guiding him from the kitchen to her bedroom. Stumbling their way over, leaving her skirt and shirt behind on the floor.

Before entering her room, he had stopped, making her bounce back into his arms. Her almost naked body landed against his already bare chest. He was still wearing his jeans, the fabric gently rubbed her flesh-colored stockings.  His arm folded around her waist and held her close, while his fingers played with her hair before grasping her neck. 

_"...sure 'bout this?"_ he had whispered against her flushed cheek, before he kissed her skin lightly, traveling his little pecks over her cheek to her jaw, his fingertips following in his wake. He had felt how she trembled, how her little body pressed against his shivered in anticipation of the events about to happen.

Scully’s eyes met his, giving him the confirmation he was seeking. The determination of her gaze, the way she licked her lips, her smile when her fingers slowly grasped his cheek, and brought it closer so her lips could crash onto his again. 

Her taste was everything he thought it was, sweet, so very sweet...

_Fuck she's very sure about this._

 

_"... I'm sure Mulder, I think I've made myself very clear...,"_ her soft voice still echoed in his mind. He had found support against the wall next to the door. Her legs folded automatically round his waist, when her back landed against the wallpaper. 

His hands cupped her face while his body pushed her against the wall, his eyes admired her beauty as his mouth moved closer to kiss her again, passionately.

All these years he had waited for this very moment; at last, she granted him permission to love her. Of course, he loved her, so very much, but not like this. Now he could show her, let her feel, how he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to let her know she meant everything to him. He felt desperate, lost and found at the same time, as if he needed her to show all of his love at once.

 

God, he felt so amazing holding her like this. He could feel how she completely gave herself to him. She needed this just as much as he did.

_Fuck, she's gorgeous._

His mind almost couldn't process what he as he peeled the last pieces of clothing from her trembling body. 

As if his thoughts spoke so loudly, she gently shifted mumbling a few words in her sleep. He glanced down, reminded he had this amazing night with this gorgeous woman. 

His hand tenderly drew feather-light figure eights on her shoulder. His fingertips brushed some tendrils of hairs out of her face to reveal her porcelain flawless skin.

It had been her call and Mulder gladly followed.  

"Morning...", her sleepy voice woke him from his musings. Her fingers crawled gently over his exposed stomach. She had slowly turned her head to meet his loving morning gaze. 

His heart skipped a beat the moment their eyes met. His hand touched her cheek lovingly, while his eyes connected with her. 

"Morning...", he smiled at her, his voice soft as velvet, struck by her beauty. She smiled, shyly, knowing what had happened that night.

 He chuckled in disbelief it really happened. 

"Is it really you, or am I stuck in one of my many dreams about this?" he softly whispered, not able to hide his smile.

 

"It's real, Mulder, don't worry, it's really me,"she said while her ear rested on his chest, gently scraping her nails over his skin. 

He found her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it lightly and held it to his heart. His eyes struggled to avoid her piercing gaze. 

The silence between them was loaded.

"Dana..." his voice warmed her heart saying her name, she didn't hear very often. In response, she smiled and supported her head on her elbow. The sheet was draped around her chest, the white linen gave her an angelic glow. 

"Fox?" she replied, amused, raising her eyebrow and visibly struggling to hold back her giggle. Her fingers walked up over his stomach to his chest, switching her gaze between his skin and his eyes. 

 

The way she said his name made smile. He brushed her jawline with his finger, slowly, taking in her wonderful features, her gorgeous messy bed hair, her glowing skin, and ice blue eyes. 

He felt enchanted again by her. He just couldn't help it. She had this magic power over him, made him weak. This felt awkward and good at the same time. He didn't quite know what do to with these feelings he felt. Feelings weren't his best 'thing'.

 

"I...um..." he hesitated while his hand snaked through her hair to her neck, "...want you to know..." he captured her subtle smile and continued, "that what happened between us tonight... was...".He sighed

He couldn't really express how he felt, but he could see in her eyes that she knew what he was trying to say. 

"Necessary...?" she completed his sentence, staring back at him, smiling widely. 

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms lovingly around her petite frame. His lips kissed her hair while his fingers caressed her face. 

"Very likable and repeatable?"  He spoke bold and daring while he hugged her a little closer. He felt her shift in his arms, meeting his gaze when she looked up. His soft smile lured her in again, he could feel it in the way she returned his look. 

Her fingertips brushed over his chest to his throat, making him give in to her touch again, he could sense how she turned her body towards him. 

"Make love to me... again... Fox..." the way she spoke these words, was out of this world. It was arrogant, sweet and so arousing. He hated his name, but the way her mouth moved when she said it, the tone how she said it, he got so weak. This woman had the power, the ability to seduce him with her words, her scientific analytic ramblings made him so hot, she made her words taste sweet and sultry. 

But now, she made very clear she wanted this to happen again, she said his name, the name he hated but loved when she said it. 

As if she had switched an on-button his lips crashed on her, without warming, needy, greedy and passionately, his hand angled her face, to fit his kiss perfectly. 

Her body went weak under his touch, her mouth kindly granted access to his lips and tongue. She pushed him back on his pillow crawling on top of him.  _\- Oh good Lord, he loved how she took control. -_   Her hands were all over his body. One hand touched his cheek lightly while she deepened her kiss, the other helped her find support on his chest. 

Although he liked her like this he was reminded by her question, she wanted him to make love to her. He knew he held back yesterday, because he didn't want to take control, he didn't want her to think this was a man thing to fuck his co-worker. He knew she knew he respected her more than anything. But still he was caught off guard by her, he held back, he got insecure. 

Now he wanted to show her he was over this awkwardness, this insecurity. 

His hands captured hers, entwining his fingers with her, moving her slowly back, making him break their heavenly kiss. 

"Wait..." he whispered still trying to catch his breath after that kiss, her eyes were hazy and a bit confused. 

"You trust me?"he whispered against her throat, kissing it gently while his words brushed her skin, getting himself to sit up. Her body fell slightly back in his lap. The sheets were delicately draped around their naked bodies, forming a lovers cocoon, keeping them safe and protected.

 

"With my life," she gasped, the sensation of his mouth trailing her throat and clavicle, his words, the softness of his voice, her hands held his head, combing through his hair, following every move he made.

He smiled hearing her speak these words, almost like a whisper, but they touched his heart.

His fingers explored every inch of her body, her skin was soft as silk, his mouth kissed every spot, leaving a trail of little patches of saliva. She shivered every time his breath brushed over them. Her hips seemed glued on his lap, he noticed how she shifted and roll her pelvis over his. One hand supported her lower back, pulling her close to him. 

His erection poked her center; he couldn't help it, she had this effect on him. He was tired of fighting what she did to him, she was allowed to know. The way she rocked him revealed she felt the same way, her arousal was felt clearly. 

She gasped loudly and her head fell back when he reached her breasts. Gently cupping her flesh with his soft hand, before his thumb lovingly rubbed her nipple, circling the perky flesh with his tongue. Her sighs and subtly moans filled her bedroom, his lips made love to her nipples, his hands and fingers, massaged her skin while his tongue made her crazy.

Her hips bucked wildly into him when his teeth gritted the soft flesh of her chest. She felt herself get wetter with every lick, every caress and every moan. 

She let him take control completely and he loved it. He loved how her sounds aroused him even more, how his touches made her crazy, the rhythmic rocking of her hips and the wetness he felt gave him the confirmation he needed. 

He slowly turned her over on her back. Her body fell in the softness of her mattress, her head rested on the pillow and her hair created a halo around her head. Her eyes were like a deep pool of an Arctic ocean, pure, but no coldness, only warmth when she stared back into his.

He took a moment to admire how amazing this woman looked. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, for the second time in 24 hours, no 12 hours to be exact.  

Of course, she was naked, and he surely loved seeing her naked, but it was more than that. Her eyes were his anchor, his lighthouse, her eyes could tell him stories with words, her eyes made him fall for her. His gaze was soft and loving. He could see how she love how he looked at her. Her tongue licked her lips, her teeth grasped the corner bottom of her lip. Her nails scraped lightly over his naked chest hovering over her. 

"Make me remember this..."she seductively whispered, as her hand slipped between his legs. 

He groaned hard the moment he felt her fingers wrap his throbbing shaft. 

"Fffffuckk! _"_  escaped his throat in a long sigh.  His left leg moved up and scooped her right leg with it. His elbow supported his weight as his head attacked her nipples again. He sucked hard on the rosy nubs. His tongue flicked back and forth and circled around it. She squirmed under his body in pleasure he brought to her. 

His mouth traveled her chest with little pecks and licks. His destination being her neck, the little delicate and sensitive pulse point under her ear. His teeth carefully scraped the flesh, while his tongue licked the thumping artery under her skin. 

The throbbing in his hard shaft got stronger and he was rock hard, her fingers worked him stroking and caressing his hardness. He felt how her thumb spread his arousal over the tip. Her hand pumped a few times, making him groan and squirm. 

While his lips made their way to her mouth and lips his free hand slipped between her legs. The moist softness he found was ready to get some Mulder lovin'. His fingers moved slowly, caressing the warm depths of her folds. With gentle strokes, he tickled stimulated her the way she liked. 

"Oh, my!"  escaped her lungs when he circled her most sensitive part. His fingers moved slowly, gently adding pressure and building the rhythm. In response she squeezed her fingers around his cock, pumping faster. 

He gasped, he knew he couldn't let her do that for much longer. 

"Be kind to me..." he chuckled against her ear, his breath making her tremble even more. 

"Want to be one with you?"he added almost out of breath, caressing the tendrils of hair out of her glistening face.

The soft smile on her lips made him weak. He felt how she released her hand, putting it on his hip, gently squeezing his flesh to give him permission to continue. 

His fingers spread her arousal, stroking her more and more, faster and faster. Her breathing got faster, her gasps got louder and she started trembling with every caress. He moved from her center to his hardness, coating it with her moist and spreading his own arousal feeling how it throbbed. 

_Oh fuck!_

 The tips caressed her center in languid strokes, back and forth, slowly and gently. She groaned once her entered her in one thrust. He waited to give her body time to adapt to his width and length. He noticed how her face relaxed more the longer he waited. The moment she opened her eyes his hips moved back, making him almost slide out of her completely. 

He kept her gaze, and moved unexpectedly back all the way into her. She gasped, rolling her eyes back, enjoying every sensation in her tiny body.   
Her walls hugged him, warm, slick and her muscles massaged his cock. 

He slowly built up his pace, starting slow, languidly, to getting his hips to buck into hard. Causing her walls to contract harder and faster, his thumb found her clit when he moved faster and harder. 

His thrusts were deep and hard, making her breasts bounce softly. Her gasps turned into loud moans filled with his name. Her fingers dug deep into his flesh when his thumb added more pressure on her swollen nub between her legs. 

She hissed his name between her teeth, arching her back. Her sweaty body curled and squirmed under his thrusts, his hips gently slamming into her. His muffled moans changed into groans and growls of pure pleasure. 

_So this is what they call Heaven._

He didn't want to change positions, this was the classic, he knew, but he could admire her like this, see her reactions, her little movements, the way her lips curved, the way her nose scrunched, her eyes, he wanted to print this image of her into his mind. 

In his dreams, he had made love to her in every possible Kamasutra pose, but now, he preferred the missionary, and he wanted nothing more than to look at her. She was beautiful and totally his and he was hers.

His thrusts got more frantic as he was pushing his orgasm and he noticed how her hand clenched the sheet next to her. Her free hand covered her mouth, her teeth bit hard into her own flesh as he felt her wall contract hard around him. Her growl filled the room with his name that she kept repeating while surfing out her orgasm. 

He felt how his body reacted to her orgasm, he had nog control postponing his orgasm any longer. He felt how a burst of fire exploded in his abdomen, filling her with his warm life-giving juices, he shivered as he felt it spread through his center and loins. His orgasm washed over his like a gigantic wave, he cried out her name, he trembled when he felt his hips push hard one last time. His body collapsed on her while tears filled his eyes. 

Her arms wrapped around him, gently caressing his hair and his back. Her breathing had slowed down already. He panted hard, his skin glistened in the soft morning light peeping through the curtains. She kissed his forehead, rubbing his cheek with her thumbs, making him move up to meet her lips. 

He tasted the saltiness of his own sweaty skin, her face was flushed and her afterglow was incredibly beautiful. He didn't want to crush her under his weight, so he pushed himself up on his elbow and admired the way she looked. 

_Tell her how you feel, stupid!_

 

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" he whispered while his eyes bore into hers, his finger trailed her face and stopped at her lips. 

She smiled and brought his face closer to meet her lips. She kissed him so wonderfully soft and careful while her thumb caressed his cheek. 

"It's so easy to love you, Mulder,"she said meeting his eyes again. Her cute smile warmed him and made him realize how he loved this woman.

It made him so weak she told him she loved him. 

He chuckled and rolled next to her. He held her close, feeling her warmth, remembered him he wasn't alone anymore. She was his friend, his colleague, his partner and after tonight his love. 

"I've always loved you, and I will never stop," he whispered while he kissed her temple, feeling the exhaustion wash over him, his arms were wrapped around her, never wanting to let her go. 

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> Tangled up in the bedsheets I felt her move carefully next to me. Her warmth left me and when I opened my eyes I noticed how she sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing my white shirt from the floor. 
> 
> The shirt was way too big to fit her, but she looked so incredibly sexy in it, her contrasting red hair was messy and wild. She tried to not make a sound to let me sleep. She tiptoed to the bathroom door and she stopped the moment she grabbed the doorknob. Her body leaned against the doorjamb and her head slowly turned in my direction. Almost as if she knew I was staring at her. 
> 
> She noticed how my eyes were open and gazing in her direction. She smiled, running her hand through her messy hair. My shirt fell over her breast, making her nipples peep through the soft fabric. It just covered her ass and she only had one button closed. 
> 
> "Fuck, Scully, you... in my shirt, like that!? Oh my God!" my voice crackled, slowly setting myself straight against the headrest. I could feel myself get hard again. 
> 
> Her eyebrow arched and she threw me a seductive smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Care to join me in the shower?" she whispered to me in the most seductive way I had ever experienced, while she opened the door and slipped inside.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oooh, Mulder...?" I heard her devilish plead when I was struggling to untangle myself from those comfortable bedsheets, once I glanced at the door of the bathroom, I saw her toss my shirt back into to bedroom.
> 
>  
> 
> "Damn you, woman!" I cursed once I was able to follow her to the bathroom.
> 
> ***


End file.
